


Please don't go.

by florianaslima



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florianaslima/pseuds/florianaslima
Summary: Raven Reyes is peaceful in Sanctum. She feels a warm sense of safety there. Bellamy is there, she knows that all will be alright with him around. But Raven is never able to stay happy for too long, is she?





	Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! One of my closest friends told me about a dream she had regarding this story, and I found it interesting. It's sad, and there's plenty of angst, but I hope that I did it justice and I hope you like it!!

Raven wakes up in an unfamiliar place. She’s in Sanctum, that much she knows, but it’s a wing of this mysterious place that she hasn’t yet explored. She doesn’t know where she is. She lifts herself up from the ground and walks at a slow place – trying to connect any dots with one another to figure out her location, to figure out how to get back to the familiarity of the place she once was. She doesn’t have much time to do so before she is met with an unknown guest. She can’t remember his name. She feels that she knows him, and she feels like she doesn’t like him – the tension in the air is obvious. But… she can’t remember why. She doesn’t have any clue why she wouldn’t like the man in front of her, when she’s certain that she never met him. 

He makes a snarky comment or two, seeming to know just how to push the Latinas buttons. He’s getting too far under her skin. She can feel her hands balling into fists, she feels the almost paralyzing need of wanting to punch this guy in the face. And so she does. Twice. He stumbles back against the floor, and instantly, she feels regretful. This place, she’s trying to be better here. She’s trying to become a better person and make those she lost proud. She kneels down beside him, profusely trying to apologize for her actions. She hadn’t meant to act out like that. It was merely an overwhelming sense of emotions that she had a hard time controlling. And she’s sorry. Truly. This man, this foreign man, retaliates. He takes her submissive and guard down position for granted. He punches her back. Once, twice, three times. 

Raven tries to fight back, tries to dominate the situation as best as she can, but she’s already too uncoordinated. She can taste the iron in her mouth, and she silently scolds herself for letting her emotions get to her so quickly. And then she is put in a position that she simply wasn’t ready for. She’s pushed over the balcony, only safely hanging there by the grip of the man’s hands on her shirt.

“This is it,” she thinks to herself. Everything that she’s been through, all of the challenges that she’s faced and overcome, all of it was for nothing. She hated herself in this moment, her life and all of her stories were one second away from being faded memories that everyone else recalled. For things that they weren’t even apart of and things they know nothing about. It wasn’t fair. What she had done to this guy wasn’t even that bad. He would have a swollen lip at worst, and she was hanging from a second story balcony.

“Hey! Let her go! Let her go!” A voice called out, one that she had recognized all too well. Bellamy. 

He was always there to get her out of the predicaments she landed herself in, and this was no different. The man lifted her back onto her feet and darted off, Raven having to hold onto the railing for some extra leverage.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked, his voice much softer than it previously was. She felt his hand cup her cheek, and just instinctively, she leaned into his touch.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks.” Her praise earned her a brief smile, and she can’t remember the last day she wasn’t thankful for having Bellamy Blake around. The two wandered back to what they had only just recently considered their room, where all of her cuts were cleaned and blood was wiped from her face like it was never even there in the first place. And she felt content. For the first time in a really long time, she felt her shoulders slump down in relaxation, and heard Bellamy’s genuine laughter, and everything felt like it was going to be okay.

She wants to believe that, for now at least. She wants to believe that the universe doesn’t hold some eternal grudge against her and she wants to think that she won’t keep getting knocked back down. But after Bellamy has drifted off to sleep, Raven is up and wanting to move around. Clearly, there are still parts of this place that she doesn’t recognize, and she isn’t familiar with, well, anything.

She stumbles upon what appears to be a graveyard. She can respect that, they had one similar back at the dropship over one hundred years ago. It’s mostly empty of any trespassers, except for someone she knew that she recognized – one that she had left sleeping in their shared room only minutes ago. He’s sitting in front of a grave, and he’s crying. She’s never known Bellamy to cry. Maybe she’s seen him in some kind of morbid mood, but never can she recall seeing the tears fall from his eyes. It takes her a moment for her eyes to find the tombstone. One that someone made with pieces of scrap wood, one that looked similar to Shaw’s when they found him several weeks ago. 

Raven Reyes it reads. And she feels like she’s going to puke.

“Bellamy,” she says, to no response. “Bellamy!” This time she presses, and his head perks up. He looks around, looking for whatever just got his attention, but he looks right through her. 

No. No, this can’t be happening. She was just with him. She was just having a conversation with him, and she knows for damn sure that she was alive. Her thoughts are cut short by Bellamy’s voice, and she can tell that he’s started to cry again.

“Dammit, Raven. I’m so fucking sorry. I should’ve been there sooner. I should’ve stopped it. I should’ve stopped him. I could’ve- I could’ve helped. You could still be here right now. If only I had fucking gotten there sooner. I’m so sorry.”

There is a brief pause. Raven wants to cry.

“That guy was the biggest asshole. His name was Michael. Who names their kid Michael?” A brief snicker. “I should’ve known that he was up to no good. He didn’t like you, I knew that. I just never thought- I never thought he’d hurt you. This place was supposed to be peaceful. It was supposed to be a new start for us, we were supposed to do better here, like Monty said. That’s why you just told me to leave him alone. Told me not to worry about it, that you were going to be okay. I should have done something. I could have fixed it. You would have still been here. I shouldn’t be having to talk to your grave right now, Rae. You should be asleep, safe in bed. I failed you. I am so sorry.”

This time, Raven is crying. She doesn’t understand what she did wrong. Why would somebody want to hurt her? As if on que, Bellamy continues.

“He threw you off of a balcony.” He answers for her, his voice emotionless. She figures he must feel pretty numb. “I told you to meet me up there, I wanted to talk to you without all the eyes of everyone else. You were waiting for me; I was too busy talking to Clarke to realize that I had been keeping you waiting. Jesus, I am such an idiot. You must’ve been terrified. Those three seconds before you hit the ground, you… I heard you call for me. I heard the terror in your voice, I heard it, I heard you. I’m sorry, Raven. I’m so sorry that I let you down. Just know… Just know that I love you. I know I never got to say it to you, but I do. And I hope that you can hear me, wherever you are. I hope you’re finally at peace. I hope everyone is with you, and I know they’re happy you’re there. I will see you again someday, I know that I will. May we meet again, Raven Reyes. Fly high.”

And with that, he gets up, and he walks off.

I love you too, she whispers, but he knows that already. She’s sure of it. Now she can be at peace. She doesn’t have to hurt anymore. She’s finally free.


End file.
